1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module and a portable electronic device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it has been common to adopt camera modules for use in portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, laptop computers, and the like. Likewise, auto focusing (AF) functions, optical image stabilization (OIS) functions, and zoom functions have been added to camera modules. However, in order to implement various additional functions, the structure of camera modules becomes complicated as a consequence, and their size increases. Thus, the corresponding size of portable electronic devices, including camera modules, may also increase.
In addition, in cases in which lenses or image sensors are directly moved to correct the shaking of a user's hand, the weight of lenses or image sensors and the weight of other members, including mounted lenses or image sensors, should all be considered. Thus, more than a single, specific level of driving power is required, which in turn causes power consumption to increase.